Humour Situations
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Madness ensues down at the Justice Tower! Will ANYONE survive?


**Humour Situations.**

Just a little shortie to (hopefully) make you lot laugh. Justice League and other relating characters DON'T belong to me. They belong to DC. Damn you.

* * *

One fine day aboard the Justice League Watchtower (actually, who could tell if it was day or night, it's SPACE for crying out loud!), there was not much to do, for most of the universe was completely devoid of criminals. It was like they had all decided to retire at once. But even though there wasn't anything to do, there was always SOMEONE who had something to do.

"Batman, I wanna use the computer now!" Flash whined like a little girl as he confronted Batman over who should take the next turn in the computer.

"No." Batman scowled under his dark cowl (Ooo, rhyming!).

"Oh come on Emo Kid, You've only been on there doing work for EIGHT HOURS!" Superman rolled his eyes as he beat J'onn at arm-wrestling yet AGAIN.

"Call me Emo Kid again and your head will be handed to you. In a box." Batman droned, eyes fixed to the bright screen. Sometimes people didn't know whether he was human, alien or just a freaky robotic experiment gone wrong.

"Oh come on, it's only fair." Martian Manhunter stood up and wandered over to the screen. Batman immediately attacked him to "destroy any witnesses".

"NO! BAD Batman!" Wonderwoman rescued J'onn and slapped Batman (because she could). "Do you WANT to go to your room?!"

"You're such a spoilsport! NO ONE understands meee!" Batman shrieked, completely losing his head and running off to his 'special place' to cry in the foetal position with his teddy.

Everyone gaped at what just happened.

"NOOO!! It's the end of the world! Batman showed emotion and the bats are going to kill us all!" Green Lantern practically went hysterical and Hawkgirl had to smash him in the head with her mace. It caused him brain damage and knocked him out.

"Oh joy." Superman exclaimed sarcastically as Flash ran round in circles, squeaking like a rubber duck.

Suddenly, SUDDENLY, the Joker turned up.

"Hello chums! Come to my wedding!" he said, beaming. And he threw a load of confetti and wedding invitations and disappeared, waving merrily.

"WHAT?!"

Batman came running back into the room, screaming;

"Oh my god! There's a GIANT MAMMOTH spider in the sink!! Superman, get rid of it!"

He promptly fainted afterwards. Unfortunately Superman was squealing because he was scared of spiders too. So Wonderwoman had to call Spiderman to get rid of it. He stuck around after to join in with the rest of the fun.

"Ooo! Poke him! See if THAT wakes him up!" Flash crowed excitedly before grabbing stick from China and hitting the still-unconscious Batman, who woke up screeching like the Siren on a mega-bad day. Spiderman chucked some sticky web at his mouth and accidently almost suffocated him.

"Mmph!"

"What was that dear? We can't quite hear you." Siren laughed at him and Batman sent the bat glare at her, causing her to be turned to stone.

Question sprinted in abruptly.

"I've found another conspiracy!"

Everyone groaned except for the Flash, who always got excited at this.

"Ooo! Really? What now?!" He began to vibrate and made a hole in the ceiling.

Wait…don't ask me how he did that.

"Well, I believe that Toy 'R Us are really Nazis from the past who use the little children to follow their orders of global warming and world domination." Question panted a little after his outburst and Flash gasped.

"We must stop this fiend, using the force! Quick, to the Flashmobile!"

"HEY! Stop stealing my ideas!" Batman wailed and then grinned as he spotted a toy car that was black and yellow and had a dinky person in it.

"Yay a car! A Batmobile...I feel perky!"

Swiping it, he began playing an elaborate game behind a fort made of string and fluffy white pillows. GL joined in halfway through, adding cowboys to the mix with a wave of his bright green ring. Wonderwoman just gawped for a minute as Superman made battle noises and bombed them with his laser eyes, then turned and went to get dressed in civilian clothes.

She was going straight back to her therapist.

J'onn shook his head.

Just another day of chaos.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Lol.


End file.
